The Wolf Packs of the Forest
The Wolf Packs of the Forest is a wolf pack roleplay. It currently has two packs, the Opal Claw Pack and the Night Dipper Pack. Packs The Opal Claw Pack Mother: Opal ( Bamboogummy ) ( Dark gray fur with green eyes ) Father: Claw ( Cody44882 ) ( Black fur with yellow eyes ) Offspring None Pups DEAD Cleo ( Anna9598 ) ( Silver fur with yellow eyes, female ) Fang ( Spacelilly101 ) ( Black fur with yellow eyes, male ) DEAD Pack-specific rules: Only black, dark gray or silver fur, green or yellow eyes. The Night Dipper Pack Mother: Night ( Optimistz ) ( Black fur with green eyes ) Father: Dipper ( Romeo51637 ) ( Silver fur with green eyes ) Offspring Coal ( Princessfox17 ) ( Silver fur with yellow eyes, male ) Golden ( Madjaster54 ) ( Black fur with green eyes, male ) Tear ( Vanillamoon207 ) ( Silver fur with green eyes, female ) Pups None Pack-specific rules: Only black or silver fur, green or yellow eyes. Dispersal Wolves -Starlight ( Emmiley8 ) ( Silver fur with green eyes ) ( Female ) -Gummy ( Wolfx96 ) ( Dark gray fur with green eyes ) ( Female ) -Storm ( Inspectorcat113 ) ( Dark gray fur with green eyes ) ( Female ) Rules # No items. ( Punishment: If refusing to take off items, will be warned. 3 Warnings will result in a kick. ) # No patterns. For more info on the appearance of your wolf, look at Appearance. ( Punishment: If refusing to change the patterns, will be warned. 3 Warnings will result in a kick. ) # Only hunt elk, caribou, deer, and rabbits. Do not hunt anything else. ( Punishment: If hunted, killed, and eaten anything other than the ECDR too many times, will be kicked. ) # Never say alpha, beta, or omega during roleplay. Those ranks are from an old, outdated theory that was proven wrong a long time ago. These ranks will NOT, and NEVER be used in this wolf roleplay. ( Punishment: Unless lucky, will be kicked. ) # Only the founder and co-founder can make new, change, or remove rules. Even if you are a parent, you cannot change the rules. ( Punishment: If someone other than the founder and co-founder of the roleplay changes, adds, or removes a rule, if they are not parent of a pack, they will be kicked out of the roleplay, and if they are a parent of a pack, their pack will be removed from the pack list. If all packs are removed from the pack list, the founder and co-founder will start a new one. ) # Parents must eat their stillborn pups. ( Punishment: If refusing to eat stillborn pups, will be warned. 3 Warnings will result in a kick. If kicked this way, death cause in events will be "birth complications" and the pups, if any survived the birth, will stay in the pack, being cared for by the offspring and remaining parent. If both parents have died, the pups will be raised by the offspring, then the offspring will disperse. If this is the first litter or all the offspring have dispersed or died, the litter of pups will die of starvation and dehydration. ) # Only three litters as parents, then after a few real life days of having fun, hunting, and being a pack with your offspring, the parents will die of old age. ( Punishment: Instant death of old age for both parents; pups born in this illegal extra birth/s will all die. Parents born from any illegal extra birth/s will lose their pack and have to wait for the next litter in one of the packs to roleplay again. ) # No two word names. We are not a warrior cat clan, or a wolf ripoff of warrior cats. Example: Shadowheart is not allowed, but just Shadow by itself is allowed. ( Punishment: If refusing to change name, name will be changed to something else suggested by the founder, whether you like the new name or not. ) # When you die, you are not allowed to revive yourself. You will be reincarnated into the next pup slot available in your pack or a different pack if your pack was completely killed off by something. ( Punishment: Warning, if refuse to accept that you are dead, kick. ) # You MUST be a wolf. You can't be a human, coyote, bear, cougar, or anything other than a wolf. However, you may add some drama into the roleplay by controlling a hunter, coyote, bear, cougar, or other threat and making them attack pups, the parents, or some offspring. ( Punishment: Will be kicked. ) Character Form You must start out as a pup, and there are only 4 pup slots available for each pack. Name: Gender: Pack: Fur color: Username: Do i share this Animal Jam account with anyone?: If sharing your Animal Jam account with someone, give us a nickname for yourself(nickname can't come from username): Ranks If you are confused on the ranks, here are what the ranks are and info about them. Parents The parents of a pack are the only ones allowed to mate, and are the parents of all the pups and offspring. Pups There are only 4 pup slots available for each pack. Pups will be immediately killed by everything that tries to attack them. Stranger wolves, cougars, grizzly bears, coyotes, everything. The parents and offspring must feed the pups, defend them, raise them, and make sure they stay at the den. Offspring The offspring are the grown sons and daughters of the parents. They have survived as pups and will now be able to help take care of the next litter ( If the parents can have any more ) and after helping the parents care for another litter, or when the parents die of old age, they must disperse, find a mate, and start a pack of their own. Founder and Co-Founder These ranks don't effect the roleplay, but they can change the rules, add new rules, and remove rules, no matter what rank they are in roleplay. The founder of this roleplay is of course Bamboogummy, the co-founder being Romeo51637. Both founder and co-founder must agree with a new rule before officially adding it. Appearance A pack may choose pack-specific choices for appearances, for example, the Eternally WIld pack only allows yellow eyes, silver fur, dark gray fur, and black fur. However, you can only choose the pack-specific choices for appearance by choosing certain eye colors and fur colors from here. Eye color -Yellow -Brown -Green -Orange Fur color -Silver -Dark gray -Black -White Events 12/1/2016 ( The Wolf Packs of the Forest was reborn! ) 12/18/2016 ( Silver gave birth to Shimmer, Wild, Sneaky, and Unya! ) 12/18/2016 ( Unya was stillborn. ) 12/18/2016 ( Sneaky was killed by a rival wolf pack. ) 12/20/2016 ( Silver gave birth to Star, Rose, Moon, and Aput. ) 12/20/2016 ( Rose and Aput were stillborn ) 12/21/2016 ( Snap and Silver died of old age. ) 12/25/2016 ( Shimmer dispersed. ) 12/25/2016 ( Shimmer was killed by a bear before she found a mate. ) 12/27/2016 ( Wild dispersed. ) 12/27/2016 ( Star dispersed. ) 12/27/2016 ( Moon dispersed. ) 2/1/2017 ( Moon was killed while hunting elk. ) 2/2/2017 ( The Eternally Wild Pack was officially founded! ) 2/2/2017 ( Eternal gave birth to Silver II, Snap II, Panik, and Suka. ) 2/2/2017 ( Panik and Suka were stillborn. ) 2/3/2017 ( The Dark Star Pack was officially founded! ) 2/3/2017 ( Star gave birth to Opal, Starlight, Gummy, and Dipper. ) 2/17/2017 ( Eternal and Wild were shot by hunters. Their pups died of starvation. ) 2/17/2017 ( The Eternally Wild Pack is no more. ) 2/18/2017 ( Dark was shot by a hunter. ) 5/3/2017 ( Night has given birth to Coal, Bean, Golden, and Tear. ) 5/3/2017 ( Bean was stillborn. ) 5/3/2017 ( Opal has given birth to Cherry, Cleo, Fang, and Shadow. ) 5/4/2017 ( Cherry was eaten by a coyote. ) 5/13/2017 ( Shadow was eaten by a coyote. ) 5/14/2017 ( Tear has been blessed with the ability to see. ) 5/14/2017 ( Golden was tranquilized and taken by aliens! ) Deceased wolves; to be reincarnated. Wild ( Tilda117 ) ( Cause of death: Shot by a hunter ) ( Pack: Eternally Wild Pack ) Silver ( Bamboogummy ) ( Cause of death: Starvation ) ( Pack: Eternally Wild Pack ) Snap ( Romeo51637 ) ( Cause of death: Starvation ) ( Pack: Eternally Wild Pack ) Special ranks that do not have a purpose in the roleplay Founder: Bamboogummy Co-Founder: Romeo51637Category:Wild Animals